Alice in the country of Hearts
by mistofan
Summary: Alice is just a normal teenage girl who is forced to go to England to visit her Aunt and Uncle and she has to take her little sister along with her. Alice is going to have an adventurous summer, whether she likes it or not!


**A/N: I was getting writer's block on my other story, don't worry I haven't given up on that story. I just had an idea for this story and I absolutely loved it and I decided to write it. :) Um disclaimer: Wonderland isn't mine! haha  
**

Gosh! Another boring day. It's summer vacation and I have to go to England to visit my Aunt and Uncle. You might be thinking 'Whoa! England? How cool is that?'  
Unfortunately I'm not staying in the metropolitan areas. Instead I'm going to the countryside where it is wet and soggy. Did I mention that I'm going to be working on a farm? SO MUCH FUN! (note the heavy sarcasm applied to that) What kind of summer vacation is this? I can go ahead and tell you that it won't be a fun one!

I tried pleading with my mom to let me stay with a friend but she wouldn't listen. "Alice, you need to learn about your heritage and what better way than to go to England and stay with your Aunt and Uncle" Someone please shoot me! "But mom we haven't been there since Barbara was born!" "Don't argue with me Alice! Now go and pack your things!"  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I walked up to my room, taking my precious time. I saw my little sister meowing and purring. She thinks she's a cat! She is so embarrassing! When we go out in public and she needs to go to the bathroom she refuses to use the toilet. "I have to use a litter box!" she demands. Who in their right mind would think that they are a cat? I honestly believe she was dropped on her head too many times when she was a baby. "Alice!" my sister yelled. "What pipsqueak?" I yelled back at her. "Squeak? I'm not a mouse silly. I'm a normal tabby cat" Sometimes I wanted to strangle her and other times I wanted to hug her to death. She threw some chocolate at me. "Here you go sis. Cats don't eat chocolate so I'm giving it to you"

On the day before we had to go to England my sister spilled some dye on my beautiful brunette hair so I'm stuck going to England with blond hair! She wanted to use the dye for her dolls, so their hair would be all bright and "sunshine-y". "I expect both of you to be on your best behavior when you go to Aunt Carrol's and Uncle Lewis's. No fighting whatsoever!" Does my mom really think that me and her won't fight? I sighed. It's impossible not to fight with my sister, especially when she won't stop acting like a cat.

We were finally off to the airport. The flight was terrible. A baby wouldn't stop crying, a kid about Barbie's age wouldn't stop kicking my seat, and I could go on and on about all the horrible things that happened on the stupid airplane. I looked to my left and saw two girls gossiping and laughing. They reminded me of my friends Morgan and Mandy. They invited me to go to Disneyland with them but no my mom forced me to go to England. The flight attendant brought me and my sister some food. It didnt look that great but I was starving. I looked at my sister and she was "pawing" at her food and it flew into the floor. "um...Barbie..what are you doing?" "Well, as a cat, you must play with your food and as a cat, I think that I will be sufficient. What do you think?" Well, what can I say? She's only 5 years old, it's just a phase. I ignored her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I was dreaming about falling down a hole chasing after a...rabbit with clothes on? Hmm...that's strange. Before the dream got any farther I woke up. I yawned and stretched and noticed that we landed in England.

I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her over to the baggage claim. We picked up all of our things and started to look for Aunt Carrol or Uncle Lewis. I spotted them and dragged my cat of a sister over there. "Oh my, you two have grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Aunt Carrol exclaimed. "Come on let's go drop your things of at the house and go out to eat" Uncle Lewis said happily. We drove to their house in the countryside. "Wow, there is lots of room for me to play out here! I hope I can find some feline friends like myself!" Barbie said.  
"I'm sure you will little sis" "Alice your room is upstairs second door to the right and Barbara your room is upstairs second door to the left. The loo is the first door on the right." Aunt Carrol explained.

After we unpacked our clothes and anything else we brought we were rushed out the door to the car so we wouldn't be late for our reservation at The White Rabbit. It's a strange name for a restaurant...oh well as long as they have some delicious food then I'll be fine! When we reached our destination I gasped at the sight of the place. It was beautiful! We sat at our table and waited to order our food. Yay, they have chicken! That is exactly what I'm going to get. "Aunt Carol?" I asked quietly. "Yes, dear." I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Where's the bathroom?" "Oh you mean the loo? It's over there past the buffet" I stood up and nervously walked over there. Everyone was staring at me for some reason.

"Alice...Alice" I heard a voice over in a dark corner. It was really freaking me out, but for some strange reason it felt like I was being pulled over to that dark corner but no one was touching me. "Um..wh-who are y-you?" I asked nervously. "My name isn't important. But I must go...we will meet again, Alice. Really soon." I walked closer to the dark corner and no one was there. I turned around a walked towards the bathroom. I felt something in my pocket. I was curious to what it was and I pulled out a card. It was a queen of hearts. I also noticed some words on the card too but it was hard to read what it said since it's so dark over here. I had feelings of excitement and fear. That man could have hurt me!

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So what did you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Please review, so I know at least someone is reading thins. If you review I will get inspiration and I'll write another chapter quicker. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
